Comstock House
thumb|300pxComstock House ist das Regierungsgebäude sowie Comstocks Wohnstätte. Es liegt bei Emporia im Stadtteil Downtown Emporia, jedoch auf einer einzelnen Insel, die nur mit einem Luftschiff oder einer Gondel erreichbar ist. Seit 1909 dient es auch als wissenschaftliches Institut samt Operationssaal und Laboren, insbesondere zur Erforschung von Gen-Manipulation, und natürlich um Elizabeths Kräfte im Zaum zu halten. An der linken und der rechten Seite des Gebäudes befinden sich zwei etwa gleichgroße Türme. In der Mitte ragt ein höherer Turm in die Luft. Der untere Bereich des Gebäudes ist mit den drei Gesichtern der Gründerväter beschmückt: Jefferson (rechts), Washington (mitte), Franklin (links). Auf der Spitze des größten Turms befindet sich eine kleinere Version des Columbischen Engels. Auf den anderen beiden Türmen befindet sich jeweils ein Scheinwerfer. Das Eingangstor zu Comstocks Haus lässt sich nur mit Handabdrücken von autorisierten Personen öffnen. Zusätzlich prüft eine Kamera die Identität des Gastes. Da das Comstock Haus später unter Regierung Elizabeths fällt, bricht dort das Chaos aus und es wird eine Art Irrenhaus, da sie nicht mehr auf Elizabeth hören. Die Boys of Silence werden dort "hergestellt" oder gezwungen als Wache zu dienen. 'Erstes Geschoss' thumb|270pxIm ersten oder Erdgeschoss befinden sich einige wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen, wie ein kleiner Operationssaal so wie ein Labor. In der Eingangshalle befindet sich eine grell beleuchtete Statue von Elizabeth. Zudem spricht sie von der "Erlösung" und anderen Dingen die man vorerst nur von Comstock kannte. *'"Ihre liebevolle Umarmung":' In diesem Teil von Comstock House befindet sich eine Irrenanstalt welche von den Boys of Silence überwacht wird. Um ihn herum stehen kleine Menschen (evt. Kinder) welche die Masken der Gründer tragen. Sie zittern, was auf eine transdimensionale Fusion hindeuten könnte. *'"Der Operationssaal": '''Der Große Operatiossaal, in dem Elizabeths Kräfte gebändigt werden sollen. Desweitern befindet sich dort eine Maschine, die Stromstöße abgibt wenn sich ein Patient wehrt. 'Zweites Geschoss' *thumb|You are Being Watched'"Where We Lie/Wo wir liegen":' Dort befindet sich eine weitere wissenschaftliche Einrichtung mit einem kleineren Operationsaal, in dem sich ein Riss befindet, durch welchen man Elizabeth und einen Arzt hört. Sie verweigert die Nahrungsaufnahme, da sie hofft, von Booker gerettet zu werden. *'"Where We Weep/Wo wir weinen":' Im Krematorium werden die Toten der Irrenanstalt in einem großen Ofen verbrannt. *'"Where We Cleanse/Wo wir und Waschen":' Ein Saal mit meheren Badewannen und Blechwannen, dort wurden die Bewohner der Anstalt gewaschen. *'"Where We Sleep/Wo wir schlafen":' Hier befindet sich ein weiterer Boy of Silence. Er bewacht den Schlafraum der Irrenanstalt. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes befindet sich ein weiterer Riss. Auch hier hört man wieder Elizabeth den Rat des Arztes ignorieren. 'Drittes Geschoss' *thumb'"Where we Work/Wo wir arbeiten":' Dort befinden sich die Masken der Motorisierten Patrioten, die jedoch auch die Wächter der Boys of Silence tragen. Auch dieser Bereich wird von einem Boy of Silence bewacht. *'"Where We Learn/Wo wir lernen":' Eine Art Klassenraum, in der Gehirnwäsche mit Propagandafilmen u.Ä. betrieben wird. 'Büro des Direktors' Dort befindet sich das Hauptbüro des Direktors, das ermöglicht alle Türen zu öffnen. Desweiteren gibt es dort eine Liveübertragung zu der Tür des ersten Geschosses. Vorkommen in ''BioShock Infinite thumb|280px|Ihre liebevolle UmarmungNachdem Booker und Elizabeth mit Lady Comstock Frieden geschlossen haben, gewährt sie ihnen Entritt ins Comstock Haus. Als Booker jedoch die Gondel ruft, erscheint Songbird, schleudert Booker in ein Gebäude und will ihn töten. Jedoch stellt sich Elizabeth dagegen, bietet Songbird an sie wieder zurückzubringen und Booker am Leben zu lassen. Dies scheint der Songbird zu akzeptieren und verschwindet mit Elizabeth. Als Booker wieder vor Comstock Haus ist, ist die Gondel verschwunden und es ist stattdessen eine Brücke zu sehen die sich nach und nach ausfährt. Zudem gewittert es und überall schlagen Blitze ein, diese verursachen das ein Riss sich öffnet und es plötzlich Winter wird. 'Erstes Geschoss' Booker ist sich unsicher in welcher Zeit er gelandet ist. Er hört Elizabeths Stimme die nach Hilfe ruft, jedoch kann er nicht weiter, da ein Boy of Silence die Tür zum Operatiosnsaal versperrt. Daher sucht Booker nach dem Büro des Direktors, um die Tür zu öffnen. 'Zweites Geschoss' Der Aufzug bringt Booker zum zweiten Geschoss. Auch dort wacht ein Boy of Silence über die Irrenanstalt. Um wieder zurück zum Aufzug zu kommen, muss Booker an einigen Geschützen sowie einem Zelot der First Lady vorbei. 'Drittes Geschoss' Dort befindet sich das Büro des Direktors, jedoch hört man aus einen Riss Elizabeth und einen Doktor sprechen. Der Doktor sagt ihr, dass sie schon seit sechs Monaten auf Booker wartet und jetzt davon ausgehen könne, dass er nicht mehr kommt. 'Büro des Direktors' thumb|250pxDort befindet sich der Schalter um die Tür zum Operationsaal zu öffen. Nachdem Booker das getan hat, erscheint ein Boy of Silence hinter ihm und verschwindet. Es folgt ein Kampf gegen ein paar Sicheheitskräfte. 'Der Operationssaal' Als Booker die Tür zum Operationssaal betreten will, tauchen Rosalind und Robert Lutece auf und erklären ihm mehr oder weniger deutlich die aktuelle Lage auf und warum er durch die Risse Elizabeth hört. Ein Operationssaal scheint nicht mehr zu exsistieren. Lediglich die schwarze Silhouette einer Frau ist zu sehen. Es ist Elizabeth, jedoch ist sie stark gealtert. Sie führt Booker auf eine Terrasse, von der man sehen kann, dass eine Angriffsflotte Columbias bereits das darunterliegende New York zerstört. Sie gibt Booker einen Zettel und sagt, dass er diesen der jüngeren Elizabeth geben soll, dann öffnet sie einen Riss und Booker befindet sich wieder im Jahr 1912. Um Elizabeth aus den Klauen des Dr. Pettifog zu befreien, muss er die Maschine abstellen die ihr Stromschläge verabreicht, sobald sie versuchen will ihren Zustand ändern. Nachdem dies Booker gelingt, öffnet Elizabeth einen Riss, worauf ein Tornado auf den Saal zurast und ihn zu großen Teilen zerstört. Daraufhin befreit Booker Elizabeth von der Maschine und gehen auf das Dach um Comstock noch zu erwischen. 'Dach des Comstock Haus' Als die beiden das Dach betreten hört man ein lautes Dröhnen. Ein gigantischer Zeppelin hebt ab. Elizabeth erklärt, dass es Comstocks Flagschiff, die "Hand of the Prophet", ist. Dann ertönt Comstocks Stimme und kündigt Booker sein baldiges Ableben an. Daraufhin fliegen Kapseln mit Patriots auf das Gebäude. Sind diese besiegt kann man mit einem kleinen Luftschiff zur "Hand of the Prophet" fahren. Jedoch wird man dort von der Vox Populi und den Gründern angegriffen, bis man auf dem Flakschiff selbst ist. 'Voxophone' *Elizabeth - Eine Leine - Comstock House Eingang *Elizabeth - Der Wert der Wahl - Wo wir weinen *Elizabeth - Schulden - Wo wir weinen *Elizabeth - Eine letzte Chance - Büro des Direktors *Elizabeth - In der Krippe erstickt - Büro des Direktors *Elizabeth - Ein Ende - Comstock House *Harrison Powell - Pawlows Glocke - Der Operationssaal *Rosalind Lutece - Ein Ultimatum - Dach des Comstock House Galerie Comstock House (9).jpg|Eingang zu Comstock House Comstock House (6).jpg|Jefferson Comstock House (8).jpg|Washington Comstock House (7).jpg|Franklin radiohead.jpg Comstock House (13).jpg Comstock House (1).jpg 2WKUNTrwQCY.jpg 2013-08-04_00007.jpg|Where We Lie 2013-08-04_00008.jpg|Where We Weep 2013-08-04_00009.jpg|Where We Cleanse 2013-08-04_00010.jpg|Where We Sleep 2013-08-04_00014.jpg|Where we Work 2013-08-04_00015.jpg|Where We Learn 2013-08-04_00020.jpg|Die alte Elizabeth 2013-08-04_00025.jpg|Comstock House 1912 2013-08-04_00027.jpg|Der Operationsaal ComstockHouse.jpg|Comstock House durch ein Teleskop betrachtet. Aus der Ferne haben alle Köpfe das selbe Aussehen en:Comstock House Kategorie:Emporia Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Infinite